gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Myth hunter
---- Hello Everyone! Welcome to my Talk Page! Leave Your Threats Below ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Forum:Protagonists fate. page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 10:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Question You were blocked because he said that your grammar was horrendous and you destroyed multiple pages formatting while editing that he then had to sort out. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:29, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, it's just what he said. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:45, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, Jim is one rank above me so ask him about it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Question VaultBoy applied the block, I didn't know that he set it for a month. I'll change it now. Re:Congrats Thanks! RageQuit Talk 14:48, July 31, 2014 (UTC) User He has been warned, so i gonna report him right now, this is getting annoying (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Yes San Andreas is the first game to feature weapon stats. That piece of information should be removed. Let me know if you need help with anything else :). ( ) 21:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: That's legit. The Riots are programmed to start once the cutscene ends. R* can be a bit lazy to fix illegit issues sometimes :) 21:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey No problem. As long as you don't vandalize anything and notify me of each edit made to my userpage, it's fine by me. 12:59, December 6, 2014 (UTC) RfP Can you check out Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:37, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Honestly, my signature is originally green and the color for patrollers was added in to make it orange. I am thinking maybe LS11sVaultBoy or McJeff knows how to change it to blue. Thanks for noticing that though. ( ) 22:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man. ( ) 00:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nicky Haugh Don't waste your time, he's ignored my previous warnings for the same sort of edits so he's been reported for a block. smurfy (coms) 10:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Gunshow What a freak, I never knew him but I already know what a douchebag he is. (talk/ /blog) 15:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Diamond Yeah, you should have done this earlier, I think even a 3-year old kid knows what a Diamond is, this fact is too obvious to be present in the trivia. (talk/ /blog) 13:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Nice :P (talk/ /blog) 13:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: I renamed it. ( ) 17:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Patroller? Hey Myth hunter. Have you ever thought about running for patroller? There are two spots available and you seem to fit the job. You are a great editor and have helped out tremendously in changing this wiki's community. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ( ) 01:22, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE Thanks for that. I'll do my best. Camilo Flores (talk) 16:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gunshow Boomer already notified Wikia and they shut his wiki down. I didn't see any real life images he posted on that wiki but either way it's gone now. Any personal info you or other users exchange should be deleted immediately once you guys have it. He may try and stage a vandal attack in the coming days so let's all be on the lookout. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:45, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh. I just looked over on the Myths wiki and Boomer is already contacting the head admin at that wiki to shut it down. Hopefully once that wiki is closed it will be the end of the harassment. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rename Page renamed. SJWalker (talk) 14:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: The actual page and template weren't made right. It looked all dodgy too. It's fine, it's a pretty complicated to understand. Just leave it to me and Wildbrick. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) You misunderstood him. Tom meant that you are adding the template incorrectly. He never said that you're not allowed to use it. Your version was missing the scriptbox template and had some missing spaces between commas and full stops, that's all that was wrong with it (there's also no need to separate the script with "during the drive to the docks" and "at the docks", etc.) 16:04, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, it looks good now. Just add "|color=SA" to the scriptbox to give it SA's colors and then it's complete. 16:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Leave it as it is. What I did made it so that the template appears in a navbox form on the actual page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Categories I'd highly apprieciate it if you don't add categories, so we avoid edit conflicting, thank you. (talk) | ( ) 17:01, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I understand you want to help :), but I don't want to cause conflicts, as categorizing and conflicts don't match, it usually ends up in the page you tried to add a category'' to'' not actually receiveing a category. Thanks anyway (talk) | ( ) 17:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply Your first mistake was to create two sub-sections and two transcript boxes. See how we insert them in articles here. Furthermore, aside from being partially incomplete, it is not much descriptive, and only mentions dialogs. See Prologue/Transcript that I wrote earlier that is a good example - it has quote and descriptions. 20:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :They mostly look good. Beware of coding issues however. Also, there isn't a single mention of the gunfight which is rather weird. 20:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Transcripts Hey, good to see you've finally gotten the transcript right. What I need you to do though is work on the GTA Vice City mission transcripts because no one is working on those and we need someone to. I'll finish the GTA San Andreas ones myself. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Must the conversations outside cutscenes be included in the transcripts? As these conversations can be as long as the cutscenes itself. MC (MyComputer) 10:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC) User Done. (talk/ /blog) 20:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I blocked him for a month. Good looking out! ( ) 20:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 What did the guy say in chat? ( ) 20:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I banned him. Did he just randomly call you "dumbass". ( ) 20:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Makes sense. He's banned from chat for a month so no worries. ( ) 20:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry! Sorry I left chat without saying goodbye! My computer shut down automatically! You should come back more often! ( ) 00:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Chance Hey Myth hunter. Now is your chance to apply for patroller. You are a great contributor and have helped out in several community issues. I think you will get the spot. Give it a shot. ( ) 15:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP I've unlocked it for you. SJWalker (talk) 15:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Already done. Good luck! Leo68 (talk) 15:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations you're now a Patroller, however you will face a three month probation. Leo68 (talk) 16:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you choose a GTA artwork for your staff page profile? Leo68 (talk) 16:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) It may take a while. I'll ask Sean to alter it for you. Leo68 (talk) 16:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations for becoming a patroller. Sorry, I was abscent due to college and recently arrived at my house (like 20 minutes ago). Anyway. I'm sure that you can work very well as a patroller. BTW, nice selection on the artwork. It reminds me of the good times in GTA IV. Cheers. Camilo Flores (talk) 21:43, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion, unfortunately I was asleep during the vote, but it would have been a "yes" from me. I have cropped your staff image. Let me know if you want it zoomed in a bit more, but I thought it would be better to keep the view of the props (gun, bottle, cards etc). smurfy (coms) 21:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hunter. Though we don't know each other, I would like to congratulate for your promotion to Patroller. I was disappointed at the recent events as another Patroller was involved and had been demoted, and it's a good thing you're taking his place as you are determined to protect this wiki from vandalism. Try your best to protect this wiki, and hopefully when your probation had expired, all the staff will vote for you. Good luck! MC (MyComputer) 01:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Myth! 13 already? Enjoy your day, kiddo. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Myth Hunter. Enjoy your teenage years. SJWalker (talk) 19:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) : Happy Birthday Hunter, didn't know you were just 13 ;p (talk/ /blog) 20:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: ? Yeah I know. Cool, right? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:51, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Portland Police Station page Hey Myth. I just like to clarify with you, why the above police station does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas? In Saint Mark's Bistro, when CJ is in Liberty City, he can actually view the police station, and the nearby Sweeney General Hospital. So if you ask me, I would say that it appeared in GTA SA. If you still disagree, can you tell me your reason? Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 01:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :You don't need to apologize. Everybody make mistakes, not only you. But anyway, thanks for changing the page back, I'll too do the same thing as the hospital. MC (MyComputer) 12:19, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry That was weird, I didn't see your 3rd edit, was just intending to undo the 2nd one. smurfy (coms) 09:05, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Votes Hey Myth. Just want to tell you something. If you think this vote was opened for too long, think again... This vote had not been closed for three weeks, as compared to the three day vote of the Luxor Deluxe. MC (MyComputer) 09:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: RFP Done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal Sorry for letting you undoing almost all the edits. I have something to do at that time. Once again, my apologies. MC (MyComputer) 12:47, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Hi Myth Hunter. My laptop's being extremely slow today and I didn't see your message until VaultBoy spoke to Tyglew. Hopefully he'll desist now but I'll be keeping my eye on him. Sam Talk 12:47, June 19, 2015 (UTC) People Hey Hunter, I was speaking with Marcus and he said that you and Tom decided to remove the category "people" from the articles. I told him that this category is for real life people and it works well, why did you both removed this category to certain articles? AndreEagle17 15:07, June 19, 2015 (UTC) : Nope. It also shows Jack Thompson, Phil Collins, Axl Rose, Dustin and Dan Houser, they aren't voice actors. AndreEagle17 15:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, Real Life People should look better, and yes, there are enough articles to make a separete category. AndreEagle17 16:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Tractor Simply because the in-game name is not "tracter" and it is never referred as such. AndreEagle17 22:52, June 27, 2015 (UTC) hey here is proof : Proof: posted a message. Help Hey Hunter I am new here can you please help me.--MythHunter 007 Message Wall 03:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks Myth, I'll definitely work hard. MC (MyComputer) 05:18, July 12, 2015 (UTC) RE Hey! Sorry for editing your profile without your permission. I thought I was just helping out a fellow Indian. Oh, well. :) :So Myth, do you want Kevin's changes to be in effect or just leave it as it is. In case you are unaware, I had reverted his edit earlier. MC (MyComputer) 17:07, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Spammer vandal Was already blocking him after getting edit conflict on the revert when you beat me to it. Thanks. smurfy (coms) 12:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : Oops, it was Marcus that beat me to the revert, not you. I'm off for the night (well, morning now) but Doc is obviously online now if there is any more spam. smurfy (coms) 12:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vandal spotted I think the warning is enough as long as he doesn't add the link again. One more edit like that and he will be blocked. DocVinewood (talk) 10:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) File:Michelle1.png Hey Myth. This user did not upload the file, it is this user who uploaded the file, so I have to revert your edit. Sorry. MC (MyComputer) 11:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. However, the file had been uploaded 3 years ago, so I don't think your message is necessary since firstly, the user is inactive since 2012, and secondly I don't think the media policy is well developed at that time. MC (MyComputer) 11:41, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Blocked him. Sam Talk 13:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Mission Transcript I have already messaged 558 about this. I want to know what he thinks before continuing. MC (MyComputer) 08:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Oops, I am using my mobile to edit currently as I'm quite busy. So, I can only look at the script properly later when I switch on my laptop. Also, I saw you in chat, but as I had said above, I'm very busy so I can't join. Later :) MC (MyComputer) 09:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, it indeed looks better after enlarging the text. The mobile version is not affected, the text does not look that "small"... MC (MyComputer) 12:05, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :558 liked the idea. There's just one thing, do you want the transcript pages to be deleted? That way, the transcript coding will be done on the mission page, without creating a new page. I'm not very supportive of that idea though, as coding can be confusing. Tell me what you think first. MC (MyComputer) 14:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Probation Sorry Hunter, I'm afraid you failed probation. Your rights have been removed. If there is a vacancy in a month or two feel free to re-apply. Leo68 (talk) 17:21, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin Oh, I didn't notice that xD but thanks, i'll do my best. AndreEagle17 13:30, July 24, 2015 (UTC) DECLARATION OF TRUCE: Stop bothering and mocking Respect each other's gangs 10mil of vehicles.You can have 5mil. Your gang can have half of my turf You are welcome to my estate Any other you want you can have it Signature: Dethshead5468 (talk) 12:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Signature: edit Chat Hey Hunter lets chat.MH007 / Send it by clicking here 13:13, July 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signature Westside JDM (talk) 17:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC)How can you make one? I've been trying to find out ever since I was on the MotorStorm Wiki Fucking around with the signature 17:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC)... Westside, Nigga! Westside Nigga!17:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup I did a small cleanup on your user page. AndreEagle17 02:23, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Missions in GTA London 1969 I have redirected it already. Anyway, I'll join chat in a while. MC (MyComputer) 12:35, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Your Request https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5viGCIjGC4Q • • 18:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) RE-Applying Due to our staff gap, I'd like you to re-apply for patroller. The main reason probation failed was inactivity, but if it was computer issues, then I see no reason for you not to get it again. I could suggest taking a month off your probation. Leo68 (talk) 19:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Template:Myth hunter/Time Hey Myth. Regarding the above template, are you interested in changing the time color from red to another color for decoration purposes? If yes, please reply to me. However, if you know how to and want to change the color yourself, then go ahead. Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 04:05, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's actually really easy to change the colour, I just message you to inform you that you can change the color of the time. BTW, you can also do the same over on GTA Myths Wiki, but you must upload the 11 LED images for the template to work. Cheers! MC (MyComputer) 04:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Time Template Maybe... Light grey? I don't know. XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 17:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) : Cool. I like it, but one question: Is possible to have a "non-UTC" version? UTC time is actually 3 hours more than here, in Chile. It would help in saying when I'm here and when I'm not, and it's less confusing. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 18:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay Myth, I've have set Cam's time template to CLT. There's just two things: 1) You can have an IST time template or even both templates (UTC & IST) in your talk page. 2) You can have a 12-hour clock for the template. Other than this, nothing else to say... MC (MyComputer) 02:36, August 8, 2015 (UTC) New story on the Bully Fanon Wiki http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Westside_JDM/My_life_as_a_slave_to_my_dad. It will unfold the story of the corrupt Officer Balestreri's downfall. I hope you enjoy itWestside JDM (talk) 02:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Activity I think you better take a look at the recent edits on GTA Myths Wiki, some guy is destroying articles. http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity • • 09:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) CoD, Lostris,Underscorre,Feedback 13 and me reverted all the vandalism. So, no action is needed.MythHunter 007 Message Wall 11:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Time Template Hey Hunter, I have adjusted your time template's time to Indian Standard Time.--MH007/Talk/ 11:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re-applying for Patroller Aw man! You'd better think about re-applying soon because someone else is applying here! If you don't apply soon, someone else might apply after that other guy and you won't be able to re-apply! Andy A. (talk) ( ) 21:16, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. That guy has withdrawn his request. Just think about re-applying for the Patroller position soon please. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 22:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Check it out please Yes, I actually found out that the picture of "Jimmy Hernandez" was actually a beta artwork of Frank Tenpenny when I was adding that picture to Jimmy Hernandez's page, requiring me to revert my own edit. I do not know who labelled the picture, but I am now not entirely certain whether the picture is Jimmy or Frank. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re-Applying Do you have a rough time frame of when you'll apply for Patroller? You had said October, but it would need to be more exact, given that it is October tomorrow (Thursday). Leo68 (talk) 04:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Good to hear, I'll be fully active Friday through Sunday, so I'll be on hand to vote. I'll also tell Tom I'll reccomend two months probation, not three. Leo68 (talk) 04:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) User Hey Myth. I saw your message about this user and I left a warning on his user talk page. After all, it's the second thing he does on that page, which says (based on the two edits) that he hates Michael's family. That's all. :) [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, Hunter. You are a Patroller once more, subject to two months probation. You'll get it this time. Leo68 (talk) 00:44, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I've put the same artwork you had before on the staff page. Let me know if you want a different one. Leo68 (talk) 00:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure I can delay sleeping for five minutes to do that :P Sig colour already changed, it just takes a few days. See here. Leo68 (talk) 06:44, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Great job becoming a Patroller once again man! I hope you do better at being a Patroller than before! Andy A. (Talk | ) 00:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations Myth for your promotion! Welcome back to the staff family! MC My Computer 03:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations . I saw your sucess. :) Monk's back in town ;) • • 09:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion to Patroller! However, I would be lying if I did not admit that I am somewhat unhappy that you took the only remaining Patroller position, as I was due to reapply for the position following my withdrawn request last month. It seems as though I must now patiently wait until another position opens up. But do not let my moaning ruin the joy of your success! I wish you all the best in your new position. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations bro, on becoming a patroller.--MythHunter 09:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, Myth. See? I told ya that things will be different (2 months instead of 3, for example). XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 12:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Ray Machowski's Partner. Thank you for correcting my new page on Ray Machowski's Partner. Forgive me, it was my first attempt at creating a new page, and I did not know about the fact that "is" is always used to describe a character at the start of a page, regardless of if they are alive or dead. I will be sure not to make the same mistake again. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:36, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Are you there?Westside JDM (talk) 15:54, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get back on Westside JDM (talk) 17:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:32, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thank you for the congratulations. I hope to be a good Partoller. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:42, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Regarding "Gunshow2" Hello, I have (partially, due to the horrible language, amongst other things) read the website that "Gunshow2" created (through a link that you posted on "Sasquatch101"'s Talk page), and all that I have to say about it is: "Ha. Ha. Ha. (very sarcastically)". I must admit that I am quite surprised (and rather perversely impressed) that "Gunshow2" put in that much effort to demean and insult honest, hardworking Administrators and Bureaucrats, and to try to destroy this wiki and the GTA Myths Wiki. What an absolute idiot. I almost wish that he would try to insult me so that I can give him my "unique" dose of insults (which is to deliberately interpret insults as compliments and respond in an excessively formal, mock-appreciative manner). Anyway, I can certainly see why he was blocked globally from Wikia, and I hope that he remains blocked. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:30, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I agree with you. Do you know the phrase "so bad it's good"? Well, "Gunshow2"'s "website" (if I can call it that; it is more akin to a very foul-mouthed three-year-old's tantrums) was so vile and insulting that it was actually funny. Like I mentioned earlier, I am rather perversely impressed that "Gunshow2" went through that much bother to be so rude and dishonorable: I sarcastically applaud him for that. By the way, I must say that "Gunshow2"'s Wikia name suits him: he is certainly a gun-show; all bang but no bullet. In other words, he is firing blanks. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Messaging No problem, mate! :) I was in the process of leaving a "you've got mail". I'm one of those people that likes to keep discussions all in one place. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 15:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :RE: Yeah... and how long have I been here again? Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) User page Damn, you're really going to need to sort something out with your userpage. It's practically uneditable. I try adding trivia and it just destroys your page. You can't leave it like that. The coding is too complex for it to manage any edits. Monk Talk 08:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Coding corrections on your User page. Good day, I hope that you do not mind, but I am trying to fix some very bad coding errors on your User page. I will inform you when I am done. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I have finished correcting the coding errors on your User page, and also a spelling error ("Explanation"). Personally, I still think that your User page still looks rather odd in places, but I do not wish to do more in case I accidentally correct something that you do not wish to be corrected. I will quickly give you a summary of what you did wrong with the coding, and what you should do in the future. Firstly, do not use the Classic Visual Editor to edit your page, as it seems to suffer the same problem that affects my own User page when I use it, wherein it corrupts code on the page, causing errors (I believe that you already know this, since you seem to have reverted one of my edits which did corrupt the page). Secondly, Userbox lists must be closed with the "Userboxbottom" template, as otherwise the Userbox list code will affect other parts of the page. This issue was actually what brought the coding issues on your page to my attention, as it caused the category lists, and even the notifications that appear in the bottom-right corner of the screen ("You have new messages.", "Community Messages has been updated.", etc.), to appear bold and at around three times their normal size. Finally, there is no need to write (for example) when inserting templates, as adding double curly braces ( ) around text automatically informs the system that the text contained within is a template. Please feel free to ask me if you require any further assistance, and I will be happy to help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) If you look at the source code of my own User page, you will see that I have posted such a warning, but it is only visible in source mode: perhaps you should do the same. Would you like me to add the warning for you? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :DO NOT edit his page. If you do, it'll destroy everything. Myth is having to sort his page out now because of your "grammatical corrections" which have now destroyed the source of his page. Leave his page alone. I've learnt how his page works. Monk Talk 13:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I realize the coding errors that I caused on your page with my first edit (as I stated in my earlier message), as something similar occurs on my own page when it is edited using the Classic Visual Editor. I only edited the page in the way that I did because I did not realize that it would behave in the same manner that mine behaved in until it was too late. Thankfully, I now know how to edit your page without causing any more corruptions. Sorry about that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Regarding how I should edit your User page Regarding our discussion in Chat, you obviously did not get my meaning of "VisualEditor": I mean that I will not use the CLASSIC Visual Editor (or the Classic Source Editor, as it is impossible to use the Classic Source Editor without first opening the Visual Editor), and instead I will open the VisualEditor (the new one) and open the Source Editor to edit the code, as that does not corrupt the data. The data was corrupted the first time because I opened the Classic Visual Editor, which corrupts the source code. Please inform me if this is what you meant. Also, I was going to tell you this in Chat, but everyone (including yourself) left and did not return for some reason. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, I never said that you did not know how to edit your User page, and I apologize if I seemed to be saying that. Secondly, how do you use the Classic Source Editor without first opening the Classic Visual Editor? I would have done just that when I edited your User page the first time if I only knew how to do so. By the way, I have changed the subject name to more clearly point out what I meant, as I believe that you inferred from the subject that I was saying that you did not know how to edit your User page, which, like I said, was not what I was actually saying. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congrats! You did it. See? Told ya didn't I! Monk Talk 23:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) You did it! Now you are an approved "Myth Hunter Attack Chopper". Now you're ready to do some "Brown Thunder" vigilante sidemissions and protect this wiki, or just wandering around here for some edits. XD And you said you wouldn't be able to success, but there you go XD. Congrats, man. Keep up the good work. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Was it ever in doubt? Congratulations. Leo68 (talk) 00:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on passing your probation! I hope that you will keep up the good work. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hunter. Keep it up.--MythHunter 09:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Wow! You've made it huh? Congrats Myth :D MC My Computer 14:19, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you everyone. I am sorry for a late reply. @cam - Brown Thunder side missions unlocked xD Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 11:37, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Formality Well that was a little rude. Telling someone you don't know and then leaving quickly... Monk Talk 14:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'm back ;) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:36, December 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:18, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:50, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:11, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Demotion Sorry Myth, but a demotion request has been filed against you. I totally understand examinations are an issue, but I'm pretty certain they don't last 4/5 months. I understand you've had internet issues too, but even when you did get access to the Wikia, you were reluctant to making a large bulk of constructive edits, and instead made the minorities of edits under a monthly basis. This is serious now. Your edit count averages have dropped dramatically and so forth. This isn't suitable for a staff member. Making edits such as these to secure your staff position isn't acceptable and demonstrates your lack of interest. Sorry. Monk Talk 05:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC)